Abramo
Abramo (in ebraico: אַבְרָהָם, Avraham, "Padre di molti/dei popoli"; in arabo: ابراهيم, Ibrāhīm; ... – ...) è il primo patriarca dell'ebraismo, del cristianesimo e dell'islam. La sua storia è narrata nel Libro della Genesi ed è ripresa dal Corano. Secondo Genesi (Gen,17,5), il suo nome originale era אַבְרָם (Avram, Abram), poi cambiato da Dio in אברהם (Avraham, "Abramo": padre grande e padre di moltitudini''v Ghiur e Rachamim). Secondo l'halakhah'' (Talmud, Berakhot 13a) è proibito pronunciare questo nome senza la lettera Hei (ה), che Dio stesso ha aggiunto ad Avram, per non trasgredire il divieto che afferma non ti chiamerai più Avram, proibizione cui si fa eccezione solo quando si spiega la storia di questo nome o ci si riferisce al cambiamento, ad esempio nella preghiera di Shachrit. Il termine ivri'' ("Ebreo") viene utilizzato per la prima volta nel Tanakh proprio riguardo ad Abramo, con il significato di "colui che viene da oltre (il fiume)". Non esistono testimonianze indipendenti dal Genesi dell'esistenza di AbramoHans Küng, Ebraismo, ed. cit., pag. 25.: non è quindi possibile attestare la sua storicità. Se realmente esistette, fu tra il XX ed il XIX secolo a.C. La redazione del testo biblico che parla di lui è opera di un redattore sacerdotale, ai tempi dell'esilio babiloneseHans Küng, Ebraismo, ed. cit., pag. 24.. Come in genere i testi riguardanti i tre patriarchi (Abramo, Isacco e Giacobbe), non si tratta di biografie, né di racconti storici nel senso comune del termine, ma di fissazione per iscritto di tradizioni orali, con ridondanze e contraddizioni, peraltro contraddizioni verosimilmente connesse all'imperfezione delle traduzioni da una lingua all'altra durante i secoli. Padre di popoli L'islam considera Abramo antenato del popolo arabo, attraverso Ismaele. Questa parentela con gli Aramei semiti della fine del II millennio a.C. e con i proto-Arabi della prima metà del I millennio a.C. era piuttosto sentita dagli ebrei antichi, tanto che le genealogie di Genesi la evidenziano in più punti (pur tra varie contraddizioni)Hans Küng, Ebraismo, ed. cit., pag. 28.. Per ricerche storico-fenomenologiche sembra che i discendenti dell'ultima moglie di Abramo, Ketura (sposata dopo la morte di Sara), possano essere riconosciuti in sedici gruppi protoarabi di nomadiE. A. Knauf, Ismael. Untersuchungen zur Geschichte Palästinas und Nordarabiens im 1. Jahrtausend vor Christus, Wiesbaden, 1985, p. 113, citato da H. Küng, Ebraismo, ed. cit., p. 702, nota 27.. L'ebraismo, il cristianesimoPaolo di Tarso parla di Abramo come padre dei credenti (vedi Lettera ai Romani, ). e l'islam vengono anche dette religioni abramitiche, con riferimento alla loro presunta discendenza comune da Abramo. Il racconto biblico Il collegamento con le precedenti genealogie e la prima emigrazione La genealogia contenuta in Genesi (Gn,11.10-32) è, dopo il breve riferimento alla famiglia di Caino (Gn,4.17-22), l'elenco dei patriarchi da Adamo a Noè (Gn,5) e la discendenza di Noè (Gn,10), la quarta inserita nel Libro della Genesi e serve a stabilire un legame tra la storia di Noè e quella di Abramo. Questa quarta genealogia è posta dopo il racconto della torre di Babele (Gn,11), quando i popoli sono stati messi in confusione da Dio con l'inserimento nella storia umana delle diverse lingue. Abram, figlio di Terach e fratello di Nacor e Aran, era un pastore che viveva nella città di Ur con la propria famiglia. Qui sposò la sorellastra SaraiGenesi (Gen,11,28-29)., figlia dello stesso padre, ma di madre diversa''Genesi'', .. Terach, Abram, Sarai e Lot (il figlio di AranIn alcuni passi biblici, Lot è indicato come "fratello" di Abram, ma è tradizione semitica chiamare "fratello" anche altri congiunti, come nipoti e cugini. Cfr. La Bibbia in lingua corrente, ed. LDC Torino e ABU Roma, ISBN 88-01-10373-5., che era nel frattempo morto) si spostarono a Carran, città della Mesopotamia settentrionale (oggi in Turchia). Lì morì Terach, all'età di 205 anni.Genesi (Gn,11.27-32) Dio parla ad Abramo Un giorno Dio parlò ad Abramo''Genesi'', ., ordinandogli di lasciare la sua terra e di dirigersi nella terra che lui gli avrebbe indicato. Tre sono le promesse che Dio fa ad Abramo: * una numerosa discendenza''Genesi'', . * la benedizione, tramite lui, di tutti i popoli della Terra;Genesi, . * la promessa di un territorio per la sua discendenza;Genesi, . Questa terza promessa viene fatta da Dio nella seconda apparizione, a Betel;. Abram, che aveva a quel punto 75 anni e non era ancora riuscito ad avere figli a causa della sterilità di Sara, obbedì: radunò la carovana delle sue greggi e i suoi servi e partì, lasciando Carran, con sua moglie e il nipote Lot. Quando arrivò nel paese di Canaan, terra dei Filistei o terra d'Israele, nei pressi di Sichem, Dio gli apparve in un luogo chiamato Betel ("Casa-di-Dio") e gli fece la promessa che quella terra sarebbe appartenuta alla sua discendenza. Lì, Abram costruì un altare. Poi piantò la tenda tra Betel e Ai e costruì un altro altare. Infine, si diresse verso il Negheb. Fuga in Egitto Per salvarsi dalla carestia a Canaan, Abram fuggì in Egitto, raccomandando a Sarai di spacciarsi per sua sorella, nel timore che la bellezza di lei potesse attrarre su di lui la violenza degli Egizi ma voci riguardanti ciò giungono al faraone, e marito e moglie vengono condotti a palazzo. Abramo lascia che Sara giacesse con il faraone e in cambio gli vengono regalate delle bestie. In tutti i modi però Abramo cerca di far scappare Sara dalle grinfie del faraone il quale accortosi dei movimenti, caccia i due dall’ Egitto. (Genesi, Gn, 12,10-20). Lot a Sodoma Abram tornò nel Neghev dall'Egitto, dove si separò dal nipote Lot, poiché le rispettive mandrie non avevano abbastanza spazio. Lot si trasferì nelle vicinanze della città di Sodoma (Genesi, Gn,13,9-11). Nello stesso luogo dove tempo prima Dio gli aveva parlato, Abram ebbe una nuova rivelazione da Dio''Genesi'' (Gn,13,14-17).: in lui sarebbero state benedette tutte le genti, gli avrebbe concesso una discendenza numerosa come le stelle del cielo e i granelli di sabbia del mare. Nella Bibbia è citato a questo punto un conflitto militare tra diversi re, difficilmente identificabili. Anche i re di Sodoma e Gomorra furono coinvolti nel conflitto: sconfitti entrambi, le due città furono sottoposte a saccheggio e Lot preso prigioniero. Uno scampato al massacro avvertì Abram del destino del nipote e questi organizzò i propri uomini per liberare Lot, raggiungendo quei re a DanLa città di Dan fu fondata molto tempo dopo Abramo (vedi Giudici, Giudici,18.27-31): l'autore del testo biblico ne parla probabilmente riferendosi ad una località conosciuta dai suoi lettori. e sgominandoli. Il re di Sodoma raggiunse Abram per riottenere i suoi uomini, ma Abram gli restituì tutto quanto era suo. In questa occasione apparve Melchisedec, "sacerdote del Dio Altissimo" e re di Salem (Gerusalemme), che benedisse Abram al suo ritornoMolti padri della chiesa vedono in Melchisedec, che offre a Dio il pane e il vino, un presagio dell'eucarestia istituita da Gesù.. Abram diventa Abramo In una nuova visione, Dio confermò ad Abram l'Alleanza, che si sarebbe estesa a tutta la sua discendenza. Sarai era sterile e avanti negli anni, quindi Abram ritenne opportuno accettare il suggerimento di Sara di avere un figlio con la schiava egiziana Agar, che chiamò Ismaele. Ma Dio apparve nuovamente ad Abramo tredici anni più tardi, confermando che Sarai gli avrebbe dato un figlio legittimo nonostante l'età avanzata, e cambiò (Genesi, Gn,17,5) il nome da אַבְרָם ("Avràm", traslitterato solitamente con "Abram") in אַבְרָהָם ("Avrahàm", traslitterato solitamente con "Abramo")Altre versioni non cattoliche traslitterano il nome originale אַבְרָם con "Abramo" e il nuovo nome אַבְרָהָם con "Abraamo". e quello di sua moglie Sarai in Sara''Genesi'', .. In questa occasione Dio dettò anche il precetto della circoncisione, come segno dell'alleanza di Abramo e della sua casa a Dio. Isacco In seguito, un giorno, Abramo vide davanti alla sua tenda tre uomini e li invitò a riposarsi. Diede loro dell'acqua per lavarsi i piedi e Sara preparò delle focacce e del vitello da mangiare. Essi si riposarono e mangiarono. Al momento di andare via, assicurarono che Sara, l'anno successivo, avrebbe avuto un figlio. Sara, all'udire queste parole si mise a ridere, perché era troppo vecchia per avere un bambino. Allora i viandanti risposero dicendo che niente è impossibile a Dio. Sul punto di andarsene, i viandanti rivelarono ad Abramo la volontà di Dio di distruggere Sodoma e Gomorra. Abramo intercedette allora per i giusti che sarebbero morti insieme agli empi e ottenne da Dio la promessa che se in tutta Sodoma e Gomorra avesse trovato solo dieci giusti, a motivo di quei dieci, avrebbe sicuramente risparmiato le città dalla distruzione. L'anno dopo, a primavera, Sara ebbe un figlio e lo chiamò Isacco, cioè «sorriso di Dio». In seguito a ciò scoppiò una violenta gelosia tra Sara e Agar, al punto che Abramo decise di allontanare nel deserto Agar e suo figlio Ismaele, dando loro un pane e un otre d'acqua. Quando Isacco era già un ragazzo, Dio mise alla prova Abramo: gli disse di andare sul monte Moria e di sacrificare suo figlio (Isacco secondo gli Ebrei, Ismaele secondo i Musulmani). Abramo accettò, ma mentre legava il figlio per il sacrificio, apparve un angelo che gli disse di fermarsi perché Dio aveva apprezzato la sua ubbidienza, benedicendolo "con ogni benedizione". Morte di Abramo Abramo venne seppellito vicino a sua moglie Sarai nel campo di Macpela, vicino a Hebron (ﺧﻠﻴﻞ Khalīl, ossia "Amico Dio"), nel paese di Canaan, che egli stesso aveva comperato dagli Ittiti come terreno sepolcrale molti anni prima. Esegesi ebraica Abramo, attraverso Isacco, che ebbe da Sara, è il capostipite Patriarca ebreo del popolo ebraico. Quando ordinò ad Avraham di lasciare la casa di suo padre e la Terra natale anche per diffondere la propria fama e la fede in Lui e avere figli promettendogli di farne una grande nazione, Dio gli disse: "Il popolo ebraico sarà la tua discendenza" (Rashi; Midrash Tankhumah Lekh Lekha 3). Da lui discesero anche gli Ismailiti, dal figlio Ismaele avuto con Agar, nobile principessa egizia che aveva preferito essere serva di Avraham. Ripresa in sposa dopo che Sara morì, per comando divino Avraham diede vita ad altri popoli, discendenti da altri figli avuti con Agar (cfr Yosef), secondo alcuni (Bereshit Rabbah 61, 3) con il nome Qeturah (Avraham prese in sposa un'altra moglie di nome Qeturah (Genesi 25; Midrash haGadol 25, I)) perché cambiata interiormente e spiritualmente attraverso la Teshuvah (Rashi) (dicono Abraham ibn 'Ezra ed il Rashbam: Qeturah è un'altra donna); anche grazie a questo cammino spirituale, nell'era messianica i figli di Agar-Qeturah aiutano i figli d'Israel. Rav Yehudah afferma che Avraham ebbe anche una figlia di nome Bakol (Talmud Bava Batra 16b). Da Isacco derivarono poi altre nazioni, discendenti di Esaù; il solo dei patriarchi ebrei ad avere solo figli ebrei fu Giacobbe da cui, figlio di Isacco e fratello di Esaù, discendono le dodici tribù d'Israele. * Secondo la Qabbalah Abramo rappresenta la Sefirah Chessed: egli fu anche ben disposto e generoso verso chiunque potesse essere invitato nella sua dimora con pasti da lui offerti; Abramo approfittò anche dell'ospitalità da lui offerta gratuitamente per diffondere la fede e la conoscenza di Dio secondo il suo volere (cfr Birkat Hamazon) Non ultimo l'episodio dei tre angeli Michele, Gabriele e Raffaele quando Abramo predispose tutto il necessario affinché essi potessero essere accolti. * Nel momento in cui Avraham soffriva di dolore per il taglio del Brit milah vi fu un miracolo per cui il sole fu più caldo del solito perché, anche per guarirlo, fu tolto dal suo fodero: Dio fece questo per evitare che dei viaggiatori passassero presso casa sua ed egli non potesse compiere la Mizvah di accoglierli in modo corretto per il dolore provato infatti egli era sempre pronto ad accoglierli proprio come in questo caso quando, come sopra descritto, Dio soddisfece le sue richieste per l'ospitalità inviando i tre angeli. * Grazie ad Abramo si riprese il culto della fede in Dio e la luce celeste riprese a risplendere nel Mondo infatti al momento della Creazione, per la nascita dei malvagi prevista da Dio, Egli la celò riservandola per gli Zaddiqim in futuro. * Avraham riuscì ad ottenere i "cavalli piccoli", altri cercarono di ottenerli ma, non riuscendovi, ottennero ibridi mischiando cavalli con asini, turpe mescolanza proibita dalla Torah. * Sebbene la Torah non fosse ancora stata donata al popolo d'Israele i Maestri insegnano che i patriarchi, e in particolare Abramo, ne osservavano i precetti secondo un livello spirituale e non coinvolgendo la "material-ità", ciò in tutti i casi con l'eccezione del Brit milah osservato e compiuto coinvolgendo i piani spirituale e materiale di Qedushah che esso richiede. Abramo infatti conobbe per ispirazione divina tutta la Torah osservandone anche le leggi rabbiniche successive (Ramban). * In vista della propria morte Avraham diede i propri averi a Isacco ma fece dei doni anche ai discendenti avuti con Qeturah (Pentateuco) infatti si spiega che questi doni furono anche di sapienza appunto loro trasmessa: essi poi si diressero verso oriente e cercarono luoghi fertili. * Con l'episodio della punizione di Sodoma e Gomorra Dio si disse che non poteva non far conoscere al proprio figlio Zaddiq e profeta Avraham, tramite un dialogo profetico avvenuto tra Lui e lo stesso, cosa stava per compiere a causa della malvagità degli abitanti delle due città per le quali erano giunte lamentele e di cui persino l'angelo Satan seppe: Avraham insistette tanto per il perdono di Dio, che poi non avvenne, soprattutto perché v'era Lot, antenato di Rut da cui poi sarebbe sorto prima re David e dopo, certamente, il Mashiach ben David suo discendente (Bereshit Rabbah 41, 10): Lot venne infatti preso dalla città assieme alla moglie e le figlie dagli angeli e restarono vivi. * Anche Avraham fu pervaso del Ruach haQodesh e fu profeta. * Avraham pagò con moneta in uso presso la maggioranza la grotta di Machpelah. quindi differenti tipologie di moneta * Anche per parte del popolo ebraico, come poi avvenne, Avraham ricevette in "dono di Qedushah ereditario" da Dio il sacerdozio (cfr Cohanim, Kohen Gadol e Leviti). * Un Midrash spiega che fino a quando Avraham pregò Dio che la gente invecchiasse, per fare onore al vecchio che fosse entrato in un luogo col figlio, tutti restavano esteticamente giovani; inoltre la morte giungeva senza malattie e Avraham chiese a Dio che, prima di essa, queste vi fossero in modo che gli individui potessero avere la consapevolezza di compiere la Teshuvah: per entrambi i casi, Dio gli rispose, bene questo, cominciando a realizzare questa richiesta con lui. * Avraham è definito ''amico di Dio'' (Sefer haBahir). * Secondo la maggioranza delle opinioni, in quanto Zaddiq, Avraham non trascorse invano alcun giorno della propria Vita. * Disse r. Yochanan in nome di r. Yose ben Zimrà... che secondo il Notarikon della Ghimatriah in Gn, 17.5 di Bereshit, Avraham fu/è padre, scelto, amato, re, eccellente, fedele (''Talmud, Shabbat 105a'Il Talmud. Introduzione, testi, commenti'' (a cura di Gunter Stemberger), EDB, Bologna, 2012 ISBN 978-88-10-21507-4 (pag. 90)). Le dieci prove Attraverso le dieci prove Dio fece anche sì che lo Yetzer ha-ra in Avraham venisse completamente annullato (Bereshit Rabbah 56, 18). Le dieci prove a cui Dio sottopose Avraham furono (Pirké Derabbi Eliezer anche se Rambam non include gli "animali divisi" ma il matrimonio con Agar): * 1) Nimrod cerca di uccidere Avraham che deve nascondersi per 13 anni; * 2) il rogo di Ur Kasdim; * 3) la partenza dal Paese natio; * 4) la carestia in Kenaan; * 5) Sara viene condotta al palazzo del faraone; * 6) la guerra contro i 4 re che catturarono Lot; * 7) il Brit ben haBesarim, nel quale Avraham ebbe la visione dei 4 esili futuri dei suoi discendenti; * 8) la Mizvah del Brit Milah per se stesso ed i suoi figli; * 9) l'allontanamento di Ismaele e di sua madre; * 10) l'Akedà (la prova del sacrificio di Isacco: il proprio figlio) Spesso la tradizione ebraica esegetica spiega con parabole come Dio mette alla prova alcuni Zaddiqim proprio come un re in carne ed ossa farebbe con i propri servi o, talvolta, esaminando l'attitudine dei propri figli. Abramo nell'Islam Nella cultura islamica, Abramo (che viene chiamato إبراهيم, Ibrāhīm), figlio di Āzar - il biblico Terah -, è considerato un profeta di grandissimo carisma, tanto che a lui volentieri si rifaceva Muhammad nel ricordare il cammino salvifico additato all'umanità da Allah per il tramite di Inviati e profeti. Al suo ultimo figlioletto, avuto da Maria la Copta, Muhammad darà proprio per questo il beneaugurante nome di Ibrāhīm. Nel Corano si ricorda un suo passato di ricerca di Dio attraverso lo spettacolo degli astri e di hanīf (puro monoteista non inserito in alcuna religione), prima di approdare mercé Allah alla vera fede.Il termine usato è muʾmin, usato a lungo come sinonimo di "musulmano" e anche per indicare israeliti e cristiani, seguaci di una fede celeste. Nel CoranoSura IV, versetto 125. è ricordato spesso come "amico Dio" (Khalīl). A lui e a suo figlio Ismāʿīl viene affidato da Allāh il compito di ricostruire la Kaʿba, fatta da Lui calare dal Cielo ma distrutta poi dal Diluvio Universale: compito assolto assieme a Ismāʿīl, per destinarla al vero culto.Cor., XXII:26. Secondo i musulmani fu Ismaele e non Isacco che Dio chiese ad Abramo di sacrificare e di cui poi impedì il sacrificio. La filosofia di Kierkegaard analizza la fede di Abramo :« Per fede Abraamo, quando fu provato, fece come se offrisse Isacco, e l'uomo che aveva lietamente ricevuto le promesse tentò di offrire il suo unigenito, benché gli fosse stato detto: "Quello che sarà chiamato 'tuo seme' verrà da Isacco". Ma egli riconobbe che Dio poteva destarlo anche dai morti; e da lì lo ricevette pure in modo illustrativo » Paolo, Lettera agli Ebrei capitolo 11, versetti 17 - 19 Secondo il racconto biblico, Dio comanda ad Abramo (senza dare nessuna spiegazione) di sacrificare il figlio, l'unico suo figlio "legittimo", Isacco. Søren Kierkegaard in una delle sue più importanti opere ovvero, Timore e tremore analizza e spiega la grande fede di Abramo nell'accettare tale sacrificio, "senza colpo ferire". Per l'etica del tempo in cui visse il patriarca, tale comportamento era inspiegabile. In Timore e Tremore, Kierkegaard analizza il personaggio Abramo spiegando le ragioni etiche-religiose di un simile comportamento. In una delle versioni della sua opera a cura di Cornelio FabroTimore e tremore, di Søren Kierkegaard, a cura di Cornelio Fabro, Bur-Rizzoli, Milano, 1986-2009 ISBN 978-88-17-16562-4, il curatore rileva che Abramo è chiamato dal filosofo danese «eroe della fede» e «modello del cristianesimo straordinario». Infatti Abramo non valicò con inopportune riflessioni "i limiti della Fede ... Il padre della fede rimase nella fede lungi, dai limiti, da quei confini in cui la fede svanisce in riflessioni"Fabro in Timore e Tremore pag. 12 citando il pensiero del filosofo danese riportato in altra sua opera: Diario di Søren Kierkegaard, 1851-1852, X4 A357, tr. it n. 3537, t. IX p.54 sgg. Il gesto di Abramo secondo Fabro «rivela l'essenza della religiosità e ci porta alla soglia della fede cristiana: la religione (la fede) è il fondamento della morale, non la morale il fondamento della fede» Opera citata pag. 17. Abramo, «non dubitò: non si mise a sbirciare a destra e a sinistra per trovare qualche scappatoia. Egli sapeva che era Dio, l'Onnipotente, che lo metteva alla prova: sapeva che si poteva esigere da lui il sacrificio più duro: ma sapeva anche che nessun sacrificio è troppo duro quando è Dio che lo vede» Opera citata pag. 18. Kierkegaard mette qui in evidenza che l'etica religiosa mostrata da Abramo fu superiore a qualsiasi altro 'tipo' di etica. Un uomo etico nel tempo di Abramo si sarebbe comportato diversamente. Isacco era sì figlio suo, ma anche di Sara, sarebbe stato quindi giusto ed "etico" che per un sacrificio così grande ne parlasse con sua moglie e con persone vicine alla sua famiglia come Eliezer. Era eticamente opportuno che parlasse di quel comando ricevuto da Dio e del suo proposito di eseguirlo. Ma non lo fece. L'omicidio, anche quello sacrificale, oltre che da Dio, era condannato anche dalla società cui faceva parte Abramo. Inoltre era eticamente sbagliato che qualsiasi padre sopprimesse il proprio figlio. Ecco invece che qui Kierkegaard spiega in contrapposizione alla normale etica, l'etica superiore, quella di Dio che include la fede senza riserve in Lui. Abraamo non tentenna, non pensa a nessuna conseguenza, non fa calcoli, non ha dubbi di nessun genere, ripone la sua totale fiducia in Dio. Se Dio comanda, qualunque sia il suo comando, ci sarà senza dubbio una valida ragione anche se non da noi compresa, e quella ragione che ha a che fare con una grande fede senza riserve, surclassa ogni altra ragione e ogni altro comportamento decisionale. La critica storica Fino a quando la storia dell'antico Israele è stata scritta seguendo come modello il racconto biblico, si è dato per scontato anche che Abramo fosse originario della città di Ur dei Caldei. Questa idea è seguita ancora oggi non solo in ambienti conservatori protestanti ma anche in altri ambiti particolari come la cosiddetta archeologia misteriosa, dove per esempio lo scrittore Zecharia Sitchin, in base a studi personali sulla civiltà sumerica, ha confermato il racconto biblico del viaggio di Abramo da Ur a Harran, ma ha ipotizzato che egli fosse originario di Nippur e che il padre Terah fosse un alto sacerdote del potente dio sumerico Enlil, il cui santuario stava proprio in quella città. Quando, invece, la critica dei filologi tedeschi ha cominciato a mettere in crisi il modello storico biblico, verso la fine dell'Ottocento, è stato ipotizzato che l'Abramo storico fosse un personaggio originario di Urfa nella Siria settentrionale, o dell'Urartu. Gli argomenti usati per questa ipotesi erano sostanzialmente tre: * probabilmente Abramo apparteneva alla stirpe degli Amorrei (o Amorriti) che tra il XX e il XIX secolo a.C. si erano spostati con onde migratorie dalla Siria verso la Mesopotamia e CanaanHelmer Ringgren, Israele - I padri, l'epoca dei Re, il giudaismo, ed. Jaca Book, Milano, 1987, ISBN 88-16-32011-7, pag. 40.; * sia Abramo che i suoi discendenti usavano cercare moglie nelle zone della Siria per poi condurle con loro in Cananea; * diventa più sensata la tappa ad Harran, nella Turchia sudorientale Secondo questa ipotesi, Abramo avrebbe seguito le migrazioni generatesi con la forte pressione demografica su terreni che si stavano progressivamente desertificando. Poiché gli Amorrei erano popoli semi-nomadi di cultura pastorale, appariva più probabile e sensata la migrazione dalla Siria del nord alla ricerca di pascoli, piuttosto che dalla opulenta Caldea. Buona parte degli studiosi biblici ha confinato il personaggio nel mito, negandone una sostanziale veridicità storica,Cristiano Grottanelli, "La religione d'Israele prima dell'Esilio", in: (a cura di G. Filoramo) Storia delle religioni 2. Ebraismo e Cristianesimo, Roma-Bari, Editori Laterza, 1995 e succ. ediz., p. 10, che porta come esempio T.L. Thompson, The Historicity of Patriarchal Narratives, Berlino, de Gruyter, 1974. sottolineando tra l'altro come il nome di Abramo non compaia nei testi e nei profeti risalenti al periodo precedente l'esilio di Babilonia, per i quali invece usato il termine più generico di "padri" per indicare la generazione dell'esodo. Fra gli studiosi cattolici c'è sostanziale accordo sulla reale storicità di Abramo. Negli ultimi anni l'orientalista Mario Liverani ha proposto di vedere nel nome Abramo l'eponimo mitico di una tribù palestinese del XIII secolo a.C., quella dei Raham, di cui si è trovata menzione nella stele di Seti I trovata a Bet-She'an e risalente all'incirca al 1289 a.C.La stele recita: «Gli Apiru del Monte Yarumta, insieme ai Tayaru, assaltano la tribù dei Raham». J.B. Pritchard (ed.), Ancient Near Eastern Texts Relating to the Old Testament, p. 255. Princeton, 1955. La tribù abitava probabilmente nella zona circostante o vicina a Bet-She'an, in Galilea (la stele infatti si riferisce a lotte avvenute nella zona). Le tribù semitiche seminomadi e pastorali dell'epoca usavano anteporre al proprio nome il termine banū ("figli di"), per cui si ipotizza che i Raham chiamassero loro stessi Banu Raham. Inoltre, molte di esse interpretavano i legami di sangue tra i membri della tribù come una discendenza comune da un antenato eponimo (cioè che ha dato il nome alla tribù), anziché come risultato di legami intra-tribali. Il nome di questo mitico antenato eponimo veniva costruito con il patronimico (prefisso) Abū ("padre"), seguito dal nome della tribù; nel caso dei Raham, sarebbe stato Abu Raham, poi divenuto Ab-raham, Abramo. Il Viaggio di Abramo da Ur a Harran si spiegherebbe come un riflesso retrospettivo della vicenda del ritorno degli ebrei dall'esilio di Babilonia. L'arrivo di Abramo in Palestina e le vicende della sua integrazione tra la popolazione locale dovevano servire da modello per un'integrazione pacifica dei reduci dall'esilio tra le popolazioni della Palestina a loro contemporanea. Una diversa collocazione storica di Abramo viene fornita da Flavio Barbiero, che ipotizza la sua appartenenza all'alta nobiltà del regno di Mitanni al tempo in cui in Egitto regnava Thutmose III, nella prima metà del XV secolo a.C.Flavio Barbiero, La Bibbia senza segreti, Editore Profondo Rosso, 2010 Secondo Barbiero, Abramo e il nipote Lot lasciarono il paese d'origine in qualità di ostaggi dopo la sconfitta del loro regno da parte del faraone, destinati a governare i protettorati egizi della Palestina. Note Bibliografia * R. Guitton, Il Principe di Dio. Sulle tracce di Abramo, LED Edizioni Universitarie, Milano, 2009, ISBN 978-88-7916-399-6 * Soren Kierkegaard, Timore e tremore ( tr. Franco Fortini e K.M.Guldbrandsen, Edizioni di Comunità, Milano 1948; altra ed. tr. Cornelio Fabro, Rizzoli, Milano 1972 ISBN 978-88-17-16562-4 * Hans Küng, Ebraismo, ed. BUR, Milano, 1995, ISBN 88-17-11645-9 Voci correlate * Benedizione * Birkat Hamazon * Ebraismo * Eliezer * Era messianica e Re David-Sodoma-Libro di Rut * Ghiur * Giacobbe * Grotta di Macpela * Isacco * Noè * Profezia e Ruach haQodesh * Qabbalah * Redenzione (ebraismo) e Teshuvah * Sara (Bibbia) * Søren Kierkegaard * Sem (Bibbia), Eber e Yeshivah * Storia degli Ebrei * Torre di Babele * Zaddiq Altro: * Sefer Yetzirah, testo attribuito ad Avraham * Shachrit-Tefillah Categoria:Biografie